


Pancakes and Toothpaste

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: Volume 6 but GAYER [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Let them have fun, before they suffer in the new volume, i miss the gang's shenanigans, this has the same energy as the food fight, who else thought of toothpaste when they saw the swirly move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: "Ruby, we are not calling our tactical retreat move toothpaste."





	Pancakes and Toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a short oneshot so why the hell is this 4k long? How the fuck. You know what? Enjoy yourselves with this silly self indulgent longer than necessary fluff. I miss the gang just having fun.

"So is no one going to talk about it?"

The question goes unanswered at first. Typically, it's the kind of question asked out of necessity. You know how when something big happens and then everyone doesn't talk about it but it's just there? And so everyone plays this silly game of dodgeball except the ball is the topic and it's not so silly since everyone is taking it seriously. Anyways, so everyone is dodging not-dodgeball until it's no fun anymore and then _BAM!_ Someone asks about the thing.

You know how when that happens? Yeah, this is not one of those times.

It's not that everyone was dodging the topic, it's just hard to answer something when no one knows what that something is in the first place.

"Talk about what?" Jaune parrots the question despite the miming disapproval that everyone else has been throwing at him literally behind Nora’s back. Sometimes being a leader means making sacrifices and a lot of those sometimes involve him taking one for the team.

"You know what!" Nora shoots them all incredulous looks, Jaune especially. She would have hammered some sense into all of them too but she got banned from using her all wise Magnhild outside of training and actual combat because of Last Time.

If she knew that last time would actually be The Last Time then she would have used the Dust grenades too.

"No, we do not know just what it is." Ren stands by her side, an amused smile on his lips when his girlfriend pouts at him.

"I know Jaune's as dense as an Ursa pounded to the ground but come on, Renny!" She latches on his back— like a sloth ‘cause y’know, sloths is their thing or whatever sound they make— and Ren's knees buckle just a bit to accommodate his clingy sloth of a girlfriend. Is it weird to give a sloth a piggyback ride? It certainly didn't feel that way.

It was a small if not sweet gesture, one of the many these two have been exchanging throughout the journey. At this point, everyone else knew better than to point it out every time.

Well there were certain exceptions.

"Hey! How come I'm getting the sass when Ren's just about as clueless as I am!" Jaune whines because of course where was the justice in that?

"That's because Ren gets special treatment uh duh! We're like together-together!" She practically squeezes both Ren and the last word like she always does whenever the opportunity presents itself. This girl didn't wait this long just to shy away from much earned bragging rights!

"Oh, so that's how it is. You want special treatment too, huh?" Yang’s snickers turn into chuckles at the horrified look on Jaune's face.

"What? NO!" He shakes his head as if his life depends on it. If anyone checked, they would have noticed that he just broke into cold sweat. "No no no! Nope! Nora please don't kill me, Yang didn't mean it!"

"Ew, Jaune? No." Nora doesn't even hold back her pretend gagging noises. It's actually pretty convincing. It must be because of her sudden shift in expression right after. In a rare display of seriousness, she deadpans, "I love you and all but not like, love-love you."

"Wow. Just... wow. I'm not even asking and yet still, I'm rejected."

"If it's any consolation, I too, love you." Ren pats his arm, a small comfort.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in." Jaune rolls his shoulder as if he hadn't been third wheeling in this team all this time. Oh, he has and he would admit to it but a guy's gotta have some pride too. "Everyone loves the Arc but no one wants to get on this ship and commit."

If only he had seen the mischievous glint in Ren's eyes (Nora has been rubbing off on him), maybe then he could have prevented the carnage that Ren was about to unleash.

"Well… I didn't say it was not alike to love-love."

It was at that moment that Jaune realized he fucked up.

"What."

And that he was going to get fucked up in all the wrong ways.

"THAT'S IT, JAUNEY BOY. I LOVED YOU LIKE A BROTHER BUT NOW I'LL KILL YOU LIKE THE STEALER THAT YOU ARE!" Nora shouts with bloodlust dripping from her voice and was that her weapon? Yeah, she's holding Magnhild and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And Jaune’s just about to know the fury of a scorned Valkyrie.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE AS FLAT AS PANCAKES AND YOU WON'T BE AS DELICIOUS!"

"Wait! No! Nora stop! Ren was just joking! Right, Ren??" He turns toward his teammate and best friend, and sends him his most desperate pleading look. He's too young to die as a pancake.

"Nora, listen to me." That puts a halt in whatever this is. By now, everyone else has their full attention on him, not just Nora. He puts a hand on his chest and shows them his most sincere face as he declares, "I would never make light of matters of the heart."

It's a bit past noon now but isn't ‘all-day breakfast’ a thing? Today's pancakes might be a bit... messier.

"I HOPE YOU LIKE KETCHUP ON YOUR PANCAKES! AND BY KETCHUP I MEAN YOUR BLOOD!!"

"Why would you say that?!" His voice comes out as a strangled squeak. At the mention of blood, his own blood drains from his face at his imminent peril. This was it. His own best friend has betrayed him and now his other best friend will slaughter him. May the lord help him. Not even his shield could save him now.

"The key to a successful relationship is honesty. And you saw how I tried. It's out of my hands now." He simply shrugs, not at all sounding remorseful or like he tried at all. "Know that I will accept you and love you for who you are no matter what you look like."

"REN, SO NOT HELPING!"

"I was trying to be comforting. The two concepts can be mutually exclusive."

"Why me—"

"BATTER UP!"

For a moment, he thought it was Yang who shouted. Was it a pancake pun or a baseball pun? But then the hammer hits him and upon impact, he suddenly remembers that this is Nora. He feels absolutely stupid for doubting even for a second which pun it is.

It's always pancakes when it's Nora.

That was his final thought before he was flung off to only god knows where.

"Did you really have to hit him?" Ren quietly returns to his place beside his girlfriend. His calm disposition doesn't betray the fact that he too had a hand in this unfortunate accident.

"Oh, umm, oopsie?" In her defense, Nora looks abashed by what she had done or at least she tries to. It's really hard not to get all giddy when she had just blasted her friend in perfect form. "I maaay have gotten a teensy bit carried away with our prank."

"A bit?" He asks, amused at the measurement that his unrestrained girlfriend used.

"A teensy bit." She sidles up beside him, and when the back of their hands touch, their pinkies curl ever so discreetly out of sight.

"Think he'll be okay?"

"Eh, he'll live. He's Jaune!"

Maybe he'll even be back in time for a second round of pancakes.

"Uh, guys. Are we just going to wait for Jaune or are we going to pick him up?" Oscar worriedly asks because no one else seems concerned.

You know how when something big happens and then everyone doesn't talk about it but it's just there? Yeah, this is one of those times.

"Anyways, Nora. Wasn't there something you wanted to ask about?" Blake brings up in case everyone else has forgotten after whatever just happened, deliberately ignoring Oscar's query. It's all in good humor, he'll get used to their group's crazy antics soon enough.

"Oh, yeah! Don't think I've forgotten!" Even though it's obvious that Nora has actually forgotten it in the moment. She pulls out her scroll and everyone huddles close to watch the video being played. "Get a load of this!"

Red and white spin and flurry around each other, coiling and speeding through Grimm, leaving a trail of pink petals.

"Aww, it's Toothpaste!"

"You were recording this while we were fighting for our lives?"

The culprits for the red and white flurries voice out contrasting reactions.

"Toothpaste?" Weiss turns to her partner with a raised eyebrow, demanding an explanation. She already knows it’s going to be ridiculous, she just prepares herself for just how much ridiculous it is.

"Yeah, 'cos you know, it's red and white, like that toothpaste!" Ruby points out with a smile so bright that it would actually sell for a toothpaste commercial.

"Ruby, we are not calling our tactical retreat move toothpaste." She argues in her Weiss tone that allows no room for arguments. She's learned to compromise on a lot of things for the team, for their leader, for her partner. But this? This was non-negotiable.

"Why not?" Ruby all but pouts and it feels almost criminal to deny the girl when she whines like a kicked puppy.

Weiss has always had a soft spot for puppies and dogs and adorable creatures alike so she knows better than to stare at those puppy dog eyes and give in.

She only knows better because she’s lost enough battles to those pleading Ruby eyes to finally learn that she has no immunity to them contrary to her pride.

"Because it's childish and as much as I support oral hygiene, we are not naming a move over a dental product," She tuts her and she doesn't even need to see to know the disgruntled look that her partner is sending her now.

"Well we aren't calling it Candy Cane either," Ruby grumbles under her breath, kicking an imaginary pebble.

"Excuse me?" The new and possibly more absurd name catches Weiss off guard that she does a double take. "Why on Remnant would we call it Candy Cane?"

"Umm, because of the colors? I just told you," Ruby reasons as if it's her partner being unreasonable. She tilts her head, again reminiscent of a confused (and adorable) dog. Unaware of her own charm, she determinedly continues, "I mean it's not that hard to put it together. It's red and white and all swirly! Like a candy cane! But I know you don't like sweets too much—"

"Sourpuss." Yang not so discreetly coughs the comment, earning herself a glare that could melt icebergs but she shakes off the heat with an infuriating smirk.

Meanwhile, Ruby who's oblivious to the snide remark, continues her rambling. "So I was thinking... if Weiss doesn't like sweets then what else is red and white and swirly? And oh! That happened before I was about to brush my teeth, did I mention that already? I probably should have mentioned that first."

Did Ruby even breathe during these long ramblings of hers? Who knows? Must be a semblance thing.

"Anyways, it all started one night,” She suddenly shifts into narrating, deepening her storytelling voice. So she’s doing a monologue now? Sure, why not? “There I was alone in the bathroom. Alone and armed with only my toothbrush to defend myself with against the custardly evil cavities. As I was reaching for the faucet, something caught my eyes. And that’s when I saw… IT."

As entertaining as this was, Weiss was frowning. Bothered. She was about to correct her on her misuse of 'custardly' instead of maybe 'dastardly' but Blake saw no need to ruin the fun. She cut in with a slight curl on her lips as she played along, "Let me guess, you saw the toothpaste?"

"That's right! Toothpaste! It was even the red and white and swirly kind!" She practically jumps as if it's the biggest and most exciting reveal ever. "Isn't it just so cool! It's like fate or something that the name came to me in that moment!"

"Indeed, what are the odds of finding a dental product in the bathroom where all other personal hygiene products are?" Her partner rolls her eyes on top of the sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

To which Ruby responds by sticking out her own tongue. "You know, Weiss. You can call it as it is. No need to use fancy words, it's just toothpaste."

"I know what it's called and we are still not calling our move Toothpaste and that's final." She hisses at her partner. If her words isn't convincing enough for an argument then her haughty tone is. "And for the record, it's not that I hate sweets, I just don't have an unhealthy diet for it unlike some people." She narrows her glare at a certain leader who fit the description.

"So does that mean—"

"No. We are not calling it Candy Cane either."

Ruby huffs and grumbles something unintelligible and from her tone, it's hardly flattering. Even Blake who has better hearing could only hear snippets of 'could have been tooth fairy' and 'meanie grinch'.

"Ruby, you're no longer a kid so speak up if you have something to say." Weiss reprimands her which only prompts her to grumble some more. This time however, she catches words of ‘snooty oldie’ and ‘thin ice’? Whatever that last one meant, Weiss knows when she’s being insulted and she will not take anything less than hearing levels. “Would you mind saying that louder?”

She speaks up this time but not without sticking out her tongue. "I said, you're no fun!"

"Ha! Since when was she ever?" Yang quips from the side which gets her a high five from her sister.

"Just because I don't approve of horrible naming sense doesn't mean that I don't condone fun." Her scowl does not help her case however.

"Actually, being this strict kinda implies that you do." Blake points out, back at it again with hot takes.

"Yeah! What she said!" Ruby blows a raspberry at her partner, clearly between the two of them, she knows how to have fun. Maybe even too much fun as she starts shouting, "Everyone hide! Weiss ‘The No Fun Police’ is coming after our fun times!"

"I can't believe this. I ran away from Atlas just to be surrounded by children." Weiss lets out a sigh but her frustration is all air. If anything, despite the practiced scowl on her face, her voice sounded just a smidgen fond.

So naturally, her partner picks up on it.

"You say that as if you don't enjoy having us around." She teases with a smile. And a poke to the cheek. The poke may have been pushing it because Weiss swats her hand too fast but even that didn’t feel like she was actually mad about it.

"I suppose you're all... tolerable company." She tries not to smile but it's never really that easy when Ruby is right there with her infectious grin. She gives in a little more than just a lopsided smile which Ruby reflects with an even brighter grin. "Okay maybe definitely better than what I have to put up with back in Atlas."

"Yes! Super bestie Weiss strikes again!"

While Team RWBY was having their moment— or more like just the first two letters of the team was having a moment— the neglected remaining letters of the other team would not just quietly stand by. Which they have been doing by the way, quite literally.

"You know that was cute and all, as in really, really, really cute!" Nora squeals with all the pent up giddiness she'd been holding in this whole time. But a hyperactive girl could only take in so much energy in such a short time and now she needs to let loose. "So me and Renny let it play out for a while but don't you think you're getting off the hook that easily!"

"Heh, sorry 'bout that." Ruby laughs almost nervously. "We kinda got sidetracked there, didn't we?" She couldn't help it though! Team RWBY's finally back together! It's just so easy to fall back into routine banter. She didn't mean to ignore Nora and the rest, she swears!

"Oh, right." Weiss seconds the sentiment. She too just now suddenly remembers that it wasn't just them in the discussion. Now that it's been brought up again, she might as well dive into it. "And just what exactly is your problem?"

"Don't you sass me, Weiss Freaking Schnee!" Nora points at her threateningly with her hammer. It is an effective intimidation tactic by the way given its recent victim. "Jauney boy isn't the only thief wannabe here! I present you irrefutable evidence!"

She brings up her scroll and the same video. This time it's paused at the moment where the red and white spiral blur is just about to streak across the edge of the screen.

Weiss squints, perplexed. "I'm sorry but what are we supposed to see here?"

"It's Toothpaste!"

"Again, never agreed to that name."

Nora huffs and raises two fingers, points at her eyes and then at Weiss' in an 'I'm watching you' gesture. She then uses the same fingers to aggressively zoom in on the screenshot. "Look closer!"

She squints harder. Still just as perplexed. "I don't really see—"

"Clooooserrrr!"

Nora all but shoves the screen at Weiss' face and maybe she's squinting less to see but more to protect her eyesight from premeditated blindness.

But whether or not it's from the proximity or from the squinting, Weiss thinks she finally sees something. Or at least she has to try and say something to get the accursed screen away to a safer distance.

"Those are really nice... petals?" She asks and she lets out a relieved breath when the scroll finally pulls away.

Her relief is only short-lived.

"Yes! Petals! PINK petals!" Nora shouts as if she's announcing the end of the world. And with her theatrics and tendency to get carried away? It just might be.

"I don't follow," Weiss confesses herself to be innocent or at least clueless. In all honesty, she doesn't quite understand where the redhead was going with her accusations.

"Pink is mine and Ren's thing! In case you haven't noticed!" She points at her all too pink outfit and at the matching pink outfit of her boyfriend while Ren just nods in support. "I'm not sharing Renny or pink! Go get your own color, you color thieves!"

...Color what now?

"That's ridiculous." There's the patented ‘I am judging you’ Weiss scowl on her face along with the patented 'I'm smarter than you' Weiss tone or at least the patented ‘this is dumb why are we even having this conversation’ Weiss accent. Probably a combination of all three. "We didn't steal anything. In the first place, you can't assume ownership over a color!"

"You can't buyout the color either so your too much money ways won't work here, Weiss Freaking Schnee!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" She retorts with logic that should have won the argument if only this was a perfect world. Oh how she wishes this were a perfect world and she wasn’t arguing with children. "And why do you always use my full name? Never mind that, why do you keep adding that unnecessary infix??"

"This is the color war, Weiss Freaking Schnee!! There can only be ONE pink pair and we already called dibs!"

As that heated debate raged on, there was still one affected party who hasn't made their stance clear yet. For someone who had speed for semblance, she took her sweet time to contemplate on this recent discovery.

"Huh, I didn't know that my petals could come in pink."

"Pardon?" Weiss suddenly snaps her head towards her partner. "Wait, you mean... you didn't know?"

Ruby just shrugs as if she didn't just stop a color duel with her innocent confession. "Never really checked. It's just always been red my whole life, you know? I kinda assumed that this wouldn't be any different."

"Yes, I was also aware that it was only capable of coming in red until this recent development." She adds on slowly, carefully choosing her words. "Do you have any idea as to what this could mean for your semblance? Are you sure there hasn't been any other times you've had petals of a different color?"

"Dunno. As far as I know, which I only found out just now, there hasn't been any other time or anyone else." Ruby looks at her, as in _really_ looks at her. She looks at her as if she's only looking at her. It's with this same piercing gaze that she openly admits,

"It's only different with you."

And Weiss knows what Ruby means. Different. It's as simple as that. And yet, it’s also not as simple as it sounds. Because when she says it like that while looking at her like that, she can't help but wonder if what she meant really was as simple and as innocent as that.

She's not quite sure which one she's hoping for either.

"Wow, Weiss." Yang whistles lowly. Of course she would never let this golden opportunity to tease them pass. "Is there something between you and Ruby that you haven't told us?"

Refusing to be teased that easily, Weiss snaps at her. "Just what do you think you're implying?"

"Oh, nothing~" She sings in a tone that clearly isn't nothing. "Unless of course, there is something..." She wags her eyebrows suggestively.

"Why I— What are you— You!!"

"Would you look at a mirror, Weiss? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Rubes' semblance is coloring your cheeks too!"

That's the last bout of laughter Yang will ever have if Weiss has anything to do about it and she has every intention on making it her last.

"I do hope you have better last words prepared other than that." She brandishes her rapier and an array of glyphs form around her menacingly.

"Yeah, I do! Not gonna drop names but I bet it's not just the petals turning pink whenever a certain someone gets whisked away in someone else's arms!" She hollers one last time before she starts running and dodging attacks from the pissed off ice queen.

"Free for all!" Nora shouts before charging in with Ren being pulled along by the arm.

At this rate, it looks like Jaune won't be today's only body count.

"I don't get why everyone's making a big deal about this. It's just a bunch of petals," Ruby speaks up even though there's almost no one else around to listen to her.

Blake, who has opted not to join the fray, takes up the role of being Ruby's conversational partner by process of elimination. "Aren't you curious too? Why they're all pink?"

"Umm… Not really? Should I be?" She asks, genuinely confused. "I mean, I didn't even really know it was a thing until you all pointed it out and..."

"And?" She urges her to continue.

"I love red and all but..." There aren't any rose petals this time but Ruby feels the color all the same on her cheeks. Shyly, she confesses, "Pink is nice too."

A beat passes but Ruby swears her heart beats twice faster.

"Like how Ren and Nora's pink is nice?" Blake knowingly asks.

"Yeah, like that too." Ruby nods absentmindedly. Whether or not she's aware of the implications is still up in the air. But if there's anything that's unquestionable about this whole thing, it's that it puts a smile on her face.

A happy, shy, and maybe even hopeful smile.

"But maybe just a different shade?" She adds as an afterthought. After all, she knows better than to desecrate the sacred law of dibs.

Besides, those rose petals weren't really pink, more like white reddish? White rose-ish? Yeah, whatever color that was. She wants to call dibs on that.

The battle before her has shifted. Now Nora and Yang were ganging up on Weiss. And what sort of partner would she be if she just left her alone?

"Let's go, Toothpaste!"

"Name subject to change!"

But for all of Weiss' disdain at the crude name, she didn't at all hesitate to grab Ruby's offered hand as they both spiraled into that familiar flurry of red and white.

And rosy cheeks and pink rose petals.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a whiterose idea but then renora happened and honestly I can't be mad. I would have added the bees too but they're sort of... going through a rough patch so yeah... Fun times!
> 
> Volume 6 Episode 1 coming in STRONG! But not gonna expect it to be ship indulgent so I'll just have to pick up the slack. 
> 
> **Another fic? It's more likely than you think:** If you're into whiterose, then I recommend you check out my multi-oneshot fic **Thank Me Later!** which is basically me trying to write something for the ship for every episode this volume. See you there!


End file.
